


Angels Make the Best Pets

by cockslutdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ahegao, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Castiel (Supernatural), Cock Warming, Collars, Degradation, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fluff, Gags, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Suspension Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockslutdestiel/pseuds/cockslutdestiel
Summary: Dean Winchester has been wanting to splurge and order himself an Omega Angel as a pet for years. But he could never have predicted how much fun he would have when Heaven Inc finally dropped off a beautiful, slutty Angel for him to play with.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 58
Kudos: 860





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this porn. It also features extremely dubious consent and unhealthy power imbalances. Luckily for all of us, it's porn and not real life. Also, even though the consent is basically non existent, I promise you that Castiel is more than enthusiastic to participate and there will never be any violence towards him. Dean and Sam may see him as a pet, but a pet they plan on taking care of. And fucking in every conceivable position. They are all obviously deeply out of character. 
> 
> Please let me know if there is a tag I missed.

Dean Winchester sighed and checked his watch, before turning back to his laptop and refreshing the delivery tracking website yet again. The page reloaded, only to show the tracker still hopelessly stuck somewhere in bumfuck Kansas cornfields. Dean rubbed a hand along his jaw and cursed the GPS gods yet again for forgetting that Kansas was a place. A place where impatient Alphas might be waiting to finally claim the Omega Angel they recently bought from Heaven Inc. The hunter threw back the last of his whiskey just as his brother Sam walked into the library.

"Still nothing?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Dean replied. 

"Well, he'll get here eventually," Sam said easily. "In the meantime, I'm off for a run."

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew that it had been him that had really wanted a beautiful angel pet, but the fact that Sam preferred running in circles in rural Kansas rather than be on hand when their new pet arrived was batshit crazy in his opinion.

"If he gets here before you get back, I'm knotting him before you even get a chance to smell him!" he yelled up to Sam, who was heading up the stairs. Sam just flapped a hand in acknowledgement. Batshit crazy. 

All omegas were slutty. All omegas smelled like pure sin and clenched hard around a knot. But angels were on another level of fuck toy, even for omegas. They didn't need to be fed, they didn't need to sleep, they didn't need to bathe. All they needed was a fat cock regularly splitting open their insides. 

Dean had been wanting one for YEARS. He’d saved up all the money he’d made hustling pool, all of the cash he could pull off their fake credit cards, made sure that random valuables they found while working cases found their way into his pocket. Once he’d finally put the money together, he’d spent days on the Heaven Inc website, clicking through profiles until he’d found his dream omega. 

And now Castiel was on his way.

Dean slid a hand over the slight bulge in his jeans, rubbing through the denim as he closed his eyes and fantasized about what he’d do to the omega first. Fuck, he needed to get laid. Dean was not an Alpha that lacked for partners of any gender, but sometimes after a difficult hunt he didn’t want to spend his time sweet-talking busty Beta chicks into dropping their panties. Sometimes he just wanted to bend a slut over and fuck them until they couldn’t walk. 

Sam had pretended to roll his eyes when Dean had brought up the idea of having a wanton pet on hand to bust stress, but Dean knew damn well that his moose of a brother felt the same way. For all he wasn’t your typical knothead, Sam was still an Alpha, and Dean had personally witnessed what he was like when he had something sweet wrapped around his dick. Hell, Sam was rougher than Dean was. 

With one last squeeze to his half-hard dick, Dean refreshed the tracking page and froze. The GPS dot had moved. Right to the bunker’s location. Dean’s breath caught just as a pounding knock rattled their front door.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed and got up so fast he banged his knee against the table. 

The knock sounded through the bunker again as Dean took the stairs two at a time, heart beating in excitement.

He threw open the door, and barely registered the Beta dude holding a leash before his eyes were drowning in blue. He couldn’t move his gaze from the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, large, framed with long, sweet eyelashes. 

“Fuck,” he said again, under his breath. 

Distantly, he could hear the Beta dickhead talking at him, until a hit to his shoulder jolted him from staring into the omega’s eyes. The delivery guy hit him again with his clipboard.

“Alright, dude, Christ!” Dean yelped, rubbing his shoulder. 

“You have to sign for him,” the delivery guy said impatiently, and handed him a pen. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, automatically signing the clipboard and shoving it back, hopefully landing a signature somewhere near where he was supposed to sign. His eyes snapped back to his omega, and now that he wasn’t ensnared in the angel’s eyes, he tracked the pretty blush that was spreading across his cheekbones, down to plump, delicious lips that were stretched around a ring gag. 

The angel was collared, naked, and had his hands tied behind him. He had dark, messy hair that made him look like he'd just been gangbanged. He was a couple inches shorter than Dean, and looked barely legal, adorable and not quite… small but smaller than Dean. He was just what the Alpha had wanted.

The beta guy handed him the leash.

“So, he’s yours. You requested a virgin angel, so that’s what you’ve got. He’s never been touched sexually. He hasn’t even been around Alphas before so he’s never smelled Alpha pheremones. He's as pure as it gets.”

Dean’s fist clenched around the leash which pulled the omega within scenting distance and FUCK Dean could feel his pupils dilate and his fangs itch. Castiel smelled like the ocean after a thunderstorm and if Dean didn’t get him sheathed on his cock soon he was sure he would die.

He yanked the leash and the omega fell into him, eyes wide and dark, panting slightly as his smaller form plastered against Dean’s muscled frame. 

“Fuck, baby, you smell like heaven,” Dean groaned, putting his nose right against the angel’s scent gland in his neck and breathing deep. It was partly covered by the collar and Dean wanted to tear it apart with his teeth and replace it with a bite. The omega whimpered, swaying against him. Dean wrapped an arm around the small of Castiel’s back and slid a thigh right between the angel’s legs. He pulled Cas tight against him and licked his neck as the omega moaned. He could feel the omega’s small cock hardening against him. 

Dean smiled down at the omega, who was completely overwhelmed, whining and rubbing his sweet little dick against Dean’s strong thigh. He was drooling through the ring gag and looking up at the hunter with desperate eyes.

“You like that, angel?” He said, watching as those blue eyes met his, completely cock drunk and dazed.

The beta snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face and he snarled at him.

“Look, man I just need to get through this spiel and you can do whatever the fuck you want to him, okay?”

Dean slid his hand from the small of the angel’s back right between his cheeks, rubbing the pads of his fingers right against that tight, wet little hole. Cas squeaked and went even more boneless against him, hole fluttering as he huffed against the Alpha’s neck, breathing in Dean’s scent as the hunter slid his middle finger right into that tight heat. Cas jerked, moaning as he was penetrated for the first time.

“Okay, shoot,” he said with a smirk, adding another finger into the tight little ass of his fuck toy. He felt around for the omega’s prostate until the angel shuddered and moaned and then finger fucked the squirming omega while he drooled into Dean’s neck and humped against him.

“If you want to return him, you have seven days. If you return him without fucking him, you can get three quarters of the price but as soon as you fuck him, you can only get half of your money back, capisce?”

In response, Dean removed his fingers from the heat of his omega's wet cunt and moved his hand to the back of the angel’s neck, clenching, and Cas went completely pliant. Grabbing the collar with his other hand, he yanked it out of the way and had his fangs sheathed in Castiel before anyone could’ve reacted. He drew back and looked down at his angel, who was staring up at him adoringly and purring, the very picture of a claimed omega.

“He’s mine,” he growled at the delivery man with his fangs still out. 

“Yeah, okay,” the beta said, rolling his eyes. “No one’s gonna take him from you bro, I just need you to initial here to confirm that you heard what I’m telling you.”

Dean initialed quickly and slammed the door in the delivery guy’s face. He heard a muffled “have fun!” through the door.

Dismissing the beta from his mind, Dean finally, FINALLY was able to turn all of his attention to the pretty little pet who was whimpering against him, the smell of his slick permeating the air around them. Dean carefully undid the ring gag, dropping it to the floor of the bunker. As beautiful as his slut was when gagged, now was not the time.

Dean slid his hands into the angel’s messy hair and gripped tight, then kissed him, plundering the omega’s mouth. He tasted amazing, and Dean could’ve spent hours fucking his angel’s mouth with his tongue. 

He pulled back a little, and stared into Castiel’s dazed eyes.

“You’re mine, baby,” Dean said, thumbs tracing Cas’ cheekbones before nipping his bottom lip. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, master,” Castiel whispered, looking at Dean like he’d created the universe.

Dean chuckled.

“I AM your master, sweetheart, but you can call me Dean.”

“Yes, Dean,” the omega said, eyes dropping closed as he squirmed, trying to get even closer to the Alpha that owned him now.

“Mmmmm,” Dean said, liking the sound of his name on Cas’ lips. He wrapped the leash around his fist, looping it until his fist was right against the omega’s collar and then jerking the angel to his knees. Cas yelped in surprise but then settled into his place, looking up at Dean with those beautiful blue eyes.

“Open your mouth, baby,” he growled. The angel looked perfect on his knees, flushed, smelling like omega slick. He opened his mouth, the picture of obedience.

Dean’s fingers fumbled to open his jeans, desperate to get his cock into the gorgeous creature on his knees before him. He pulled out his dick, which was rock hard and pulsing, and slid the head over the face of the angel that was begging for him, covering him in pre-come.

Cas whimpered, his plush lips open and wanting. He looked absolutely desperate but didn’t move from where Dean had put him, perfectly obedient.

Dean grabbed his messy hair and tilted the angel’s face to just the right angle before he slid his fat Alpha cock straight down the omega’s throat without hesitation. Cas choked a bit, drooling around Dean’s dick. The hunter barely paused, taking in the look on Castiel’s face, eyes watering and throat working around his cock before he started fucking the angel’s face, brutally. 

The omega would learn. He was designed to take dick in every hole he had and he’d better learn fast because Dean had every intention of fucking him stupid and sloppy across every surface of the bunker in every conceivable position and he knew damn well that Sammy would also want to have their slut choking on his knot as soon as possible.

Cas was whimpering like a whore, hips working furiously as his face was fucked.

“I know you like that, slut,” Dean gasped, his balls twinging at a particularly pleasurable spasm of the omega’s throat around his dick.

“You were made for this, baby,” the hunter said, his hands gripping the angel’s hair in a tight fist. “Built specifically to take my cock.”

The omega moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head before he spurted all over the floor, completely untouched.

“I knew it,” Dean said, fucking hard into his pet’s face, knot starting to swell. “Barely got you through the doorway before you started begging for cock, angel.”

Cas was limp at his feet, and Dean felt his orgasm creeping up his spine. 

“Fuck, ungh,” he grunted, before he held Cas against his balls and emptied down his throat, knot catching behind the omega’s teeth. The angel stayed pliant, swallowing Dean’s seed as the Alpha groaned. 

“Oh, baby,” Dean said, cupping the angel’s face in his hand. “We’re going to have so much fun with you.”

Castiel blinked away tears as he was filled with the first of many loads of come, looking devotedly up at the man who owned him, ready to worship him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn’t have felt better. He had a pretty little pet at his feet, hands tied behind his back, and whose blue eyes were half mast and dazed as he obediently swallowed the steady stream of come the hunter was pumping down his throat. 

Dean cradled the crown of the angel’s head in one broad hand and stroked the other down the omega’s neck, squeezing slightly so he could savor the feel of his cock sheathed firmly in Castiel’s throat. He ran his fingers along side the omega’s brand new mating mark, a bone deep feeling of completeness bursting from him with a satisfied rumble. 

The omega let out a slutty purr in response, muffled by the massive cock that was stuffing his mouth full, eyes sharpening just enough to look up at the Alpha adoringly before he went back to working his tongue against Dean’s knot.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Dean grunted. “Your mouth is so good.”

Another mewl.

“You like that, baby?” Dean asked with a smile. “You like being a perfect little slut for me?”

The omega looked at him with desperate eyes, his eyelashes damp with the tears from the rough face fucking, nodding minutely and moaning. Dean could feel his knot starting to unlock from where it was lodged behind Castiel’s teeth. The hunter growled and slid his cock in and out of the angel’s stretched lips in infinitesimal thrusts, allowing his balls to slap gently against the omega’s chin as drool poured out of the angel’s mouth in messy ropes.

“Ungh, that’s good,” Dean said, throwing his head back and closing his eyes so he could savor the feel of his cock being worked by the omega’s throat. His knot unlocked further and the Alpha carefully pulled out completely, looking down just in time to see one last spurt of come splatter all over Cas’ face, which was already a mess of spit, pre-come and tears.

The omega licked his lips, tasting Alpha come for the first time with a hungry look on his pretty face, before staring up at Dean and dropping his mouth open again, silently asking for more.

“You’re perfect for me, baby,” Dean groaned, getting on his knees so he could wipe the some of the mess from his omega’s eyes and nip at that tempting bottom lip. “Sweet, cock hungry little slut.”

Cas leaned into him, purring. Dean tossed the smaller man over his shoulder and stood, the angel’s startled yelp making him smile. He smacked his hand onto Castiel’s round ass, just to hear that noise again. The omega obliged with another yelp, then began wiggling temptingly, his thighs covered with the slick that was pouring from his slutty cunt. Dean slapped him right over his swollen hole, enjoying the wet sound and the strangled moan the angel let out before the omega went completely pliant.

“Good boy,” Dean said, smirking, and headed down the stairs. As much as it might be fun for Sam to come home to their new toy face down and ass up taking a knot in what passed for the bunker’s foyer, Dean had other plans, plans that involved a bed.

He strode into his room, not bothering to close the door, before dropping the omega onto his bed with a bounce. The angel settled onto his back and seemed to instinctively spread his legs, showing off his wet hole and tight ass to the hunter.

“Now ain’t that a sight,” Dean said, chuckling as he started stripping off his clothes. Castiel watched with wide, lust-filled eyes, but stayed where he’d been put, hips working in tiny little circles as he watched the Alpha disrobe fully.

Dean dropped his jeans to the side, cock already half-hard again at the sight of his pet in his bed, body clearly telegraphing how much he wanted to be fucked hard. He climbed onto the bed, reaching for the omega's collar and taking it off. He didn't want someone else's random collar on his omega. Once he'd discarded the collar and leash, he moved until he was caging Castiel with his arms, holding himself above the panting omega. Slowly he settled his pelvis over Castiel’s erection, sinking onto the angel until they were skin to skin from shoulders to feet. Cas let out a strangled moan, his eyes fluttering as his instinctive hip movements caused him to rub his hard little cock against Dean’s. 

Dean was content to hold still, his erection growing as he watched with amusement as the desperate slut beneath him became more and more frantic, whimpers turning into moans as he worked his hips. Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel, holding him still and causing the angel to cry out in protest. Those blue eyes locked onto Dean, wordlessly begging him.

“Is there something you want, sweetheart?” Dean asked, lips quirking as his fingers sank into the angel’s hips, probably leaving bruises as he ruthlessly curbed the omega’s thrusts against him.

“Please, Alpha,” Cas mewled prettily.

“Please what, angel?” Dean asked, grinning.

“Please,” the angel cried. “I need… Please I need… I want... to come.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg, baby,” Dean said, predatory smile widening. “But you’re misinformed.”

Cas just looked up at him in confusion, tears forming again in those beautiful blue eyes as he panted against the Alpha.

“Well,” Dean sighed, pretending disappointment. “Time for a lesson!”

He got to his knees and rolled the omega over without preamble, manhandling him until Cas was in a perfect presentation, ass high in the air, knees spread wide to display his wet cunt, and face smushed into the bed with his hands tied at the small of his back. Perfectly helpless. 

The Alpha spanked the angel’s sweet little ass, hard, watching in satisfaction as the omega let out a strangled grunt and arched his back even harder. Dean amused himself for a few minutes warming his hand on Cas’ pretty ass, enjoying the noises coming from his pet as the pink from the spanking spread across the angel’s ass cheeks. He untied Castiel’s hands and the omega didn’t try to escape, just tucked his arms against his body and gripped the bedsheets in his fists as he cried.

“Beautiful,” Dean said softly before moving to the head of the bed and sitting with his back against the headboard. He pulled Cas into his arms before settling the sniffling omega against him, the angel’s back against the hunter’s muscled chest. He spread the omega’s thighs and draped them over his own, before spreading his legs and leaving Castiel completely open to his touch.

“You did good, sweetheart,” Dean said, stroking the scent glands on the inside of the omega’s thighs. Cas mewled, turning his face into Dean’s neck and rubbing his nose against the gland in Dean’s neck.

“That’s it, baby,” Dean said comfortingly, rubbing one of his hands over that sweet little hole and cupping Cas’ balls in his hands before stroking the omega’s cock with a firm grip. Castiel jerked, and moaned into Dean’s neck.

“Now, Cas,” Dean said, using one hand to stroke the omega and the other to tease at his tight, dripping hole. “I’m going to explain what you did wrong, do you understand?”

The omega was panting into the hunter’s neck by now, twitching with every stroke of his cock. Dean stopped and delivered a sharp slap to the omega’s sensitive inner thigh, causing Cas to yelp.

“Do you understand, Cas?” Dean asked again. The omega squirmed against him before saying in a small voice, “you’re going to tell me what I did wrong.”

“That’s right, baby,” Dean said, soothing the slap with his hand. “It’s alright that you didn’t know, you’re still new to all of this, and you still need some training, and that’s fine, sweetheart, because I’m going to help you, okay?”

He felt Cas nod, nose still buried in the Alpha’s neck.

“Good boy,” Dean praised, causing the omega to whimper in pleasure. “The first thing you need to understand, Cas, is that you’re not here to come. You’re here to get fucked, in any way I want to fuck you, and to give me pleasure. If it gives me pleasure, I will let you come, but it won’t be for you, it’ll be for me, do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas slurred out, obedient and submissive.

“Good boy,” Dean said, rewarding his good little pet with another stroke of his cock before sliding his middle finger squarely all the way into Cas’ wet cunt, grinding his palm against the omega’s small balls. 

Castiel’s whole body jerked, his voice whining with the omega’s desperate pleasure of having something snug in his tight hole.

“When do you come, baby?” Dean asked, rotating his finger in Cas’ hole and sliding another finger home beside it.

“Unghhhh,” Castiel groaned out, drooling against Dean. Dean slapped him on the other thigh, causing the angel to jolt and cry out.

“When, slut?” Dean repeated, patiently.

“When you say so, Alpha,” Castiel moaned, his words barely articulated.

“That’s right,” Dean said, proud of his sweet boy. “You don’t need to ask. You don’t need to beg. Because I’ll let you come when I want, and only then. If you come when I haven’t told you to, you will be punished.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Castiel said, his hips starting up those little circles that he seemed unaware of, clenching his cunt around Dean’s thick fingers. 

“Such a good boy,” Dean said, giving his omega another firm stroke of his little cock, enjoying the quake that shuddered through Cas’ body. “We’ll have more lessons later, baby, and I know you’ll learn them just as well as you learned this one. But because you’ve been such a good boy, and because it brings me pleasure to watch you, I’m going to make you come hard.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Castiel said, his voice fucked out and filled with the proper gratitude.

“GOOD boy,” Dean said, jacking the omega’s dick steadily while fucking his fingers into the omega’s tight hole, making sure the pads of his fingers were striking his angel’s prostate. Cas started crying and bucking against him, drooling as his eyes rolled back in his head and his small cock started squirting all over Dean’s rough hands.

“That’s it, baby,” Dean said with a contented smile as the omega went completely limp against him, twitching occasionally as his cunt fluttered with aftershocks. “Can’t wait to teach you more, little slut.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas said dreamily, eyes closed and pliant body nestled trustingly against his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed the muse!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean basked in the feeling of having a sated Castiel in his arms, still trembling in orgasmic pleasure, the omega’s nose buried in Dean’s neck, his wonderful scent filling Dean’s room with happy, aroused omega. 

The hunter tilted Cas’ head up and kissed him, enjoying the taste of his sweet boy. He spent several moments pillaging the angel’s mouth, before dropping several kisses along his jaw and nibbling over the bite mark he’d left on Castiel’s neck.

He still had two fingers buried in the omega’s tight little hole, and he could feel Cas’ cunt rhythmically squeezing him as the angel continued to shudder in aftershock. 

Dean dropped a kiss on Cas’ nose and felt the omega’s eyelashes kiss the skin of Dean’s neck.

“Such a good boy,” Dean cooed, sliding his fingers out slowly before pushing them back in gently, rolling his wrist in a circular motion while stimulating Cas’ prostate with soft touches. He was rewarded with a small gasp and then the rolling of the omega’s hips as he rocked his pelvis on Dean’s fingers, and another spine-tingling flood of slick.

“You’re soaking the sheets, baby,” Dean said, laughing at the blush that tinted Cas’ cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” the omega said, looking up at the Alpha with a flutter of eyelashes. The hunter dropped another kiss right on the sweet blush of Cas’ cheekbone.

“Don’t be, sweetheart,” he soothed. “That’s what your hot little cunt is supposed to be doing. Means I’m doing my job, making sure you feel good.”

“I could wash them,” Cas said, shyly.

“Cas, we talked about this,” Dean said, one finger tipping the omega’s chin up so he was looking right into those deep blue eyes. “You’re not here to do laundry, are you?”

The omega’s blush intensified, and he slowly shook his head.

“What are you here to do, baby?” Dean asked, tightening his grip on the omega’s chin.

“I’m… here to be fucked,” Cas said, stumbling over the words.

“Mmmm, good boy.” Dean said, deciding the time was right for another finger in his omega’s tight hole, enjoying the jerk of Cas’ hips as he fucked three fingers right into the angel’s sweet spot. Cas was staring up at him, mouth parted and eyes worshipful as he moaned.

“Say it again, baby,” Dean said, starting a gentle rolling rhythm with his fingers, his hand wet as he worked over the omega’s rosy cunt.

“I’m here to - unnh - to be fucked, Alpha,” Castiel moaned, eyes quickly losing coherency as Dean ruthlessly finger fucked him. 

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Dean said, smiling down at him and removing his fingers from Castiel’s hot heat and moving his cock from where it had been pressed firmly against the omega’s ass to rub the head right over Cas’ hole, enjoying the feel of his cock getting soaked in slick.

He tapped his cockhead right over the omega’s soaked hole and enjoyed the sound of the wet slap as Cas jolted, letting out a low groan. He slowly slid the head of his dick past Cas’ swollen rim and paused.

“Why are you here, Cas?” he asked again, relishing how the omega was rocking against him, whimpering, trying to slide down his dick only to be stopped by the Alpha’s strong hands holding him still.

“I’m here to be - unnh - fucked,” Castiel cried out, little sobs falling from his lips, his hips frantic against Dean’s hands.

“Mmmm, that’s right, slut,” Dean said, snapping his hips up and sheathing his massive cock in Castiel’s tight cunt in one thrust.

Cas jerked and wailed, spitted on Dean’s Alpha cock, his insides clenching around Dean’s cock as he was stretched wide.

“Fuck, that’s good pussy,” Dean grunted, enjoying the tight, wet heat wrapped around his dick. The omega’s muscles were fluttering around him as Cas adjusted. Dean collared the angel’s neck with a firm hand, sliding his other hand under the omega’s thigh and started fucking him with rough, deep thrusts. The hunter held Castiel completely immobile, the angel unable to do anything but lay limp against the Alpha and take dick. 

After several minutes of bouncing the omega on his dick, Dean pushed Cas forward, the angel collapsing on his front, limbs noodly and unresponsive as Dean grabbed the omega’s hips and arranged him face down, ass up, wet hole presented to the Alpha.

Dean settled himself solidly on his knees before thrusting his dick all the way into the omega with a loud smack, grabbing the angel’s arms and crossing them at the small of his back, holding on firmly as he rode the whimpering slut into the mattress. Cas was letting out a wrecked grunt every time Dean’s cock slid home, his balls slapping wetly against the pinned omega.

Leaving one hand wrapped around the omega’s wrists, he grabbed Cas’ hair with the other and pressed his face firmly into the mattress, leaving the angel arched obscenely.

“You like that, don’t you slut?” Dean said, not expecting an answer from the fucked out, mewling angel beneath him. He didn’t need an answer anyway, from the way the whore’s cunt was tightening around him as he got fucked, the omega was struggling to keep from coming. Dean could feel his knot forming, working to tie the Alpha to the omega and pump him full of come.

Dean leaned back, letting the omega’s face up from the mattress, and listened to him wail with every sharp thrust.

“Come for me, Cas,” the hunter said, slapping the angel’s ass firmly.

Castiel’s spine rippled in one long sinuous wave as he came hard, garbled noises falling from his mouth as his whole body clenched around Dean, then went limp.

“Fuck,” Dean barked. He’d never had anything so tight around his dick. It was otherworldly good. His knot caught, splitting the omega’s cunt open before it locked, filling the drooling omega with seed.

Dean slapped Cas’ round ass one more time, just enjoying the feel of his hand on his omega.

Cas was wrecked, limbs sprawled out, his whole body yielding, mouth open and drooling into the sheets. His pussy spasmed around Dean’s knot every few seconds, internal muscles milking as much come as possible from the thick Alpha dick rearranging his insides.

Dean settled back on his knees, ready to wait out his knot and twitching every so often as he spurted more seed into Cas. He heard Sam before he saw him, the other Alpha walking up to Dean’s door still sweaty from his run.

“How is he?” Sam asked, tilting his head back and drinking from his water bottle.

“Sam, I don’t say this lightly,” Dean said, still breathing heavily from the intense fuck. “But I am a goddamn genius.”

“That good, huh,” Sam said, chuckling.

“Tightest cunt I’ve ever fucked,” Dean said, rotating his hips a bit to make Cas clamp down on him to keep him inside.

He reached forward to grab Cas by the hair, pulling the limp omega up. The angel’s mouth was open, drool running down his chin, eyes completely unfocused.

“Damn, Dean, I couldn’t have even been gone an hour!” Sam said, taking in the cock drunk omega. “How did you manage to fuck him completely brainless?”

“What can I say?” Dean smirked. “I am just that good. You want his mouth?”

Sam looked tempted, but waved him off.

“I gotta grab a shower. Put him in my bed and I’ll fuck him once I’ve cleaned up.”

“Sure thing, Sammy,” Dean said, dropping Cas back onto the bed and stretching. He felt fantastic, every bit of stress evaporated. Yeah. This had been a fantastic idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to feel a bit like I'm writing porn and flinging it out into the ether but uhhhhhh if people are still reading here's another chapter. I probably won't do Castiel POV very often, it's kind of tough when he's pretty much constantly been cock drunk and wrecked but I probably will never do Sam POV so it kind of had to happen. Plus, I thought it'd be nice to kind of check in on how the angel is feeling, which is basically, thrilled lol

Castiel was limp with pleasure. His whole body felt sated and content, and he was happy to just lie quietly, stuffed with cock and being filled with come. 

He heard his Alpha speaking with someone and noticed the scent of another Alpha but was too hazy and comfortable to react, even when he felt his master pull him upright by his hair. Trails of drool were falling from his open mouth, and his eyelids felt too heavy to keep open. His Alpha dropped him back on the bed and Castiel just drifted, feeling his body twitch occasionally around the cock filling him.

Eventually, he registered his Alpha’s knot unlocking, and then he was empty. He let out a mournful whimper, twitching his hips up to try feebly to get it back in him. A hand pet through his hair and he closed his eyes at the blissful feeling.

“C’mon, baby, come back to me,” his Alpha said, chuckling. Castiel felt his body being rolled over until he was on his back, and it felt completely natural to just let his legs fall open, baring himself to his master.

He knew his Alpha was talking to him and he tried to pay attention but it was all coming from so far away, across an ocean of contentment that he was drifting in. 

A sharp burst of pain burst through him, and he yelped, eyes flying open to look up at his master who was smiling at him, those beautiful green eyes looking down at him with fondness. Another burst of pain, which made everything clearer and Castiel realized that his Alpha was strumming his hand over Castiel’s nipples, which were aching.

“There you are, sweetheart,” Dean said, pinching his nipple again and causing the omega to jerk at the pain, which was still somehow pleasure. He began whining, his hips rolling in gentle circles at the sensation, which made him feel achy and strange, heat from his nipples traveling down to his cock.

His Alpha picked him up, and the omega instinctively wrapped his limbs around Dean and pressed his nose into the Alpha’s neck, where his scent was the strongest. Being held in Dean’s strong arms while he was carried made him feel safe. Castiel had never smelled anything besides other omegas, or neutral beta scents, and he was quickly becoming addicted to his Alpha’s scent, which was somehow sweet and tart at the same time. It made him feel slow and pliant and happy.

Dean carried him down the hall and set him on another bed, one that smelled of a different Alpha. His Alpha tilted his chin up and kissed Castiel, and it felt so good. The omega melted, putting his arms around Dean’s neck and trying to press his body as close to his master as he could.

Dean’s kisses gentled and he left one last lingering press of his lips on Castiel’s cheek, cupping the omega’s face in his strong hands. 

“Ok, baby,” Dean said, eyes crinkling as he smiled down at Castiel. “Let’s get you ready.”

Castiel allowed the Alpha to turn him over, arranging him in the now familiar position of being face down with his ass tilted up, offering his hole. Castiel settled in, shivers running down his spine where Dean was petting his back.

“Now, Cas, this is the position you should be in whenever you’re waiting to be fucked,” Dean said, spreading his thighs a bit wider. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Castiel slurred out, his body feeling syrupy and warm.

“Such a good boy,” Dean said, the praise hitting Castiel deep inside. He wanted to please his Alpha, always.

Castiel shivered, feeling cold metal encircling his ankles. Dean reached beneath the omega, under his thighs and gently began pulling his arms from where they were curled under the angel and tugging his wrists to lay next to his ankles. Some clanking of metal sounded, and then Castiel’s wrists were cuffed along what felt like a metal bar. The angel couldn’t help but tense, jerking his hands against the cuffs.

Dean shushed him, soothing the omega with long strokes along his thighs and arms. 

“That’s for you, baby,” the Alpha said, before sliding two fingers into Castiel’s fucked out hole. The omega arched instinctively, chasing the pleasure of those fingers and it caused his body to fall into place, and he settled comfortably, despite being cuffed.

Dean continued gently sliding his fingers in and out of Castiel.

“I know you’re feeling overwhelmed, sweetheart, and this way you don’t have to think at all about making sure you’re holding the right position while you wait to be fucked again. You can just relax.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Castiel said shyly, already feeling how relaxed and natural he felt, cradled in the metal that would keep him perfectly presented for use.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Dean said, removing his fingers and slapping Castiel right over his swollen hole. The omega jerked as that same feeling of pleasure and pain radiated through his whole body and he moaned helplessly, eyes falling shut. 

He felt Dean’s hands in his hair again and he cracked open one eye to see the Alpha leaning over him, smiling at him fondly before he kissed the tip of Castiel’s nose.

“Be good, baby,” Dean said affectionately. “I know you will be.”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel said, smiling back at his Alpha. 

His eyes fell shut again, and he heard Dean’s footsteps leaving the room and then he was alone in the dim room. The sheets he was laying on were suffused with the scent of Alpha, not his Alpha, but still potent and pleasant. It smelled deep and rich and dark somehow, with none of the sweetness of Dean’s scent. Castiel liked it, and as he lay there, breathing the scent in, he felt himself starting to drift again. He was grateful for the bar holding him still, so he could just let himself go.

The compound he’d been raised in had been so sterile, white walls and no Alpha scent at all. Some of the omegas went through sexual training, but Castiel was to remain completely untrained and untouched and so all he knew of Alphas and sex had come second hand, from whispered conversations between omegas. He’d heard horror stories of cruel Alphas and he’d been so scared when he’d been bought, that he might end up like some of the other omegas brought back to the compound.

All of those fears had disappeared when he’d first seen his Alpha, so beautiful and strong, smelling so wonderful. His Alpha would take care of him, and make him feel good and safe and he didn’t have to worry any more. 

The more he thought of Dean, with his green eyes and strong hands, the emptier he started to feel, and Castiel started to fidget in his cuffs. He felt so hollow, like part of him was missing. He let out a sad little whine. But Dean wanted him to be good, and surely being good meant being patient. He began drifting again, just letting his mind float.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he heard the other Alpha enter the room, opening drawers and the rustling of clothes. The bed creaked slightly behind him as the Alpha settled himself behind Castiel before he felt large, strong hands pull his cheeks apart, baring his hole to the Alpha.

Castiel moaned and pushed his hips up, only to be held down firmly by the Alpha. He lay quivering in anticipation, hole fluttering, before he finally felt the blunt edge of a cock nudge at his rim. Then he was filled in one long, firm stroke and ohhhhhhhh, that is what he needed. That’s what he had been missing. He was incomplete without it. Dean was not small by any means, but the cock inside him was even larger, hitting spots inside him he hadn’t even known existed.

The omega couldn’t have moved even if he had wanted to, pinned by the large body behind him, bound in metal, and so all he could do was lay there and get fucked hard. He could feel the slap of the Alpha’s large balls against him and with every thrust he fell deeper deeper into a haze of submission.

He finally fully understood what Dean had been teaching him all day. This was his purpose, the reason he’d been put on earth. To be fucked.

Castiel barely noticed the grunting, animal noises he was making every time the Alpha’s cock slammed home, and eventually he went to that beautiful place where everything was bliss. He felt the sharp pleasure when the Alpha knotted him, and the soothing feeling of being filled with come left him limp and sated.

He sighed deeply into the other Alpha’s neck and realized that at some point he’d been uncuffed and was again being carried.

Eventually he smelled the sweet tanginess of Dean, and he was being cradled in his Alpha’s strong arms as he fell into something like sleep for the first time in his life. He was home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to the people who commented, I was on the verge of giving up this fic because I thought maybe people weren't enjoying it. Y'all are awesome. Have more filthy porn as a reward. I know this is kind of similar to some of the other chapters, but 1) if it ain't broke don't fix it and 2) I'm working on something completely different for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Dean Winchester was not a cuddler, but even he had to admit that waking up with a purring, well-fucked omega in his arms wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He nuzzled his nose against the omega’s neck, basking in the happy pheremones. He pressed his mouth gently over Castiel’s mating mark, nibbling over it before kissing his way up his angel’s smooth neck and grinding his erection against the sleeping omega.

His hands pet over the miles of silken skin spooning against him, sliding his hands between Cas’ legs to skim over his sweet little hole, before grabbing the angel’s leg behind the knee, and pulling it up, opening Castiel for his cock.

Dean slid his cock home in one firm thrust, right where Cas was soft and yielding and wet. The omega woke with a gorgeous arch, moaning and clenching around the dick that was snug in his tight cunt. The hunter could definitely get used to mornings like this, lazy thrusts into a sweet-smelling, whimpering whore.

“Morning, baby,” Dean said, peppering soft kisses along Cas’ neck before pressing his lips against the angel’s eyelids and cheekbones in a featherlight caress.

“Alpha,” Castiel whined, rolling his hips into the slow thrusts of Dean’s cock.

“Were you a good little fuck toy for Sam, sweetheart?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer. The other Alpha had spent a solid hour last night pounding the omega into unconsciousness. Dean had heard Castiel’s mewling, animal grunts as he was brutally fucked from every room in the bunker. It’d been pretty hot, and when Sam had delivered Cas back to him, he’d been less an angel and more a drooling puddle of slut.

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas said, moaning as he bared his neck further for the hunter.

“Yes, what, omega?” Dean said, slamming his cock into the angel hard, and grinding it against the omega’s sweet spot, while grabbing Cas around the throat with a firm hand.

“I - unnhh - was a good fuck toy, Alpha,” the angel said, writhing in Dean’s arms.

“Good boy,” Dean said, fucking the omega with solid thrusts, enjoying the soft mewls that fell from Castiel’s lips with every pound of Dean’s cock. He rolled the omega under him, straddling the angel’s thighs with Cas’ legs beneath him lying straight in one long tempting line.

Dean grabbed the omega right at his waist, enjoying the way the way his large hands framed the beautiful curve where Castiel’s round ass met the taper of his waist, digging his thumbs into the cute little dimples that sat at the small of the omega’s back. He threw his head back and just fell into the blissful rythym of a good fuck into a well-pinned omega.

He felt his orgasm starting to tingle deep in his balls and slowed down. He wasn’t quite ready for it all to be over. He looked down to where Cas was whimpering beneath him, pulling his cock all the way out and spreading the angel’s cheeks to enjoy the sight of the omega’s pink cunt, glistening with slick and clenching around nothing. Castiel bucked weakly, tilting his hips in an effort to get the Alpha’s cock back into him.

“You want that cock, sweetheart?” Dean asked, lips curving at the sight of Cas moaning and working his hips.

“Please, Alpha,” Cas begged, his words slurred as he drooled into the sheets.

“You’re such a good fuck toy, omega,” Dean said, setting his cock right at the angel’s swollen rim. “Such a pretty set of holes for cock.” He slid just the head in and stopped, ignoring Cas’ mournful whine.

“What are you, baby?” Dean asked, squeezing the omega’s waist to hold him still.

“I’m a fuck toy, Alpha,” Cas cried, voice wrecked and pleading. “Please, Alpha, please!”

“And what are you here for, Cas?” Dean said, stubbornly keeping from sheathing his cock in the omega’s quivering cunt.

“To be - unnh - to be fucked,” Cas grunted, “Alpha, please, please - ” Castiel’s pleading turned into garbled wail as Dean fucked into him with a hard smack. He kept one hand on the omega’s waist and used the other to grab the angel’s hair in a tight fist, keeping him immobile as he fucked Cas as hard as possible.

“Good boy,” Dean said, between furious thrusts. “Good fucking omega, good little fuck toy, such a pretty little angel.” 

Cas was on another plane of existence, screaming himself hoarse into the sheets his face was pressed into.

“That’s what you are, Cas, something pretty to stick a dick into, to fuck while it makes sexy noises,” Dean grunted, feeling like a god as he fucked the crying omega into the mattress. He felt his knot forming and slapped Cas’ flank sharply, leaving a red hand print.

“Come, slut,” Dean said, and Cas' spine jackknifed as he came, every muscle in his body seizing and clenching around Dean, causing the Alpha’s knot to pop.

“Fuck!” Dean said, grinding his knot deep. “Fuck, that’s good.” He collapsed over the omega beneath him, enjoying the feel of Cas’ smaller form pressed against him skin to skin. The angel was wrecked beneath him, eyes dazed and his mouth open, little whimpers being punched out from the omega’s mouth with every spurt of come into his well-fucked pussy.

Yeah, Dean could get used to waking up like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to black_dandelion and I hope you like it! Thank you for everyone who commented, I truly appreciate it and y'all keep me going.

Castiel was purring happily. The angel was laying flat, legs straight behind him, perfectly pinned, the body of his Alpha covering his smaller frame as his pussy twitched around the cock that was pumping him full of come. He hadn’t known it was possible to feel so complete, to feel like there was nothing more he needed from life than being underneath his Alpha, stuffed with cock. 

Dean began kissing his neck, nibbling over the omega’s mating mark and causing Castiel to shiver. He felt his Alpha’s knot unlock, and then Dean was pulling out, leaving Castiel unbearably empty. The Alpha nipped him hard on his neck and then rolled off the omega.

He let out a mournful little wail and twitched his hips up, wanting to be filled again. As sated as his body felt from being so well used by the pair of Alphas, it no longer felt right to be so hollow. His hole was still fluttering from his orgasm, trying to clench around a cock that wasn’t there. He whimpered again, feeling cold now that his Alpha’s warmth had left him alone.

The angel could hear Dean rustling around him, and then leaving the room. He felt weak with pleasure but forced his limbs to respond and managed to get on his knees, before letting his hips settle and tucking his arms beneath his body, presenting his hole for use. Dean had said this was the position he should be in when he was waiting to be fucked, maybe it would entice the Alpha into filling him with a fat cock.

Castiel tried to be good and patient for his master but soon he was whining, unable to be still as his hips started rolling in tiny circles. His thoughts were slow and disjointed, and the only thing he could think about was how badly he wanted to get fucked.

The omega was so desperate that he didn’t notice Dean had returned until the Alpha was slapping his hand right over his wet hole, causing Castiel to let out a slutty yelp as slick dripped down the back of his thighs.

“Insatiable little slut,” Dean said with an amused chuckle. “Don’t like being empty, do you, little omega?”

“No, Alpha,” Castiel cried, trying to spread his thighs wider. “Please, Alpha!”

“It’s okay, baby,” his master said, sliding two fingers into the omega’s fucked out cunt. “This is what all omegas are like.” 

He began finger fucking the drooling angel hard. “Never met one that wasn’t a desperate whore, always trying to get an Alpha cock in their pussy. It’s just how you’re made, sweetheart.” 

Castiel was moaning and fucking his pussy onto the Alpha’s thick fingers, face down in the Alpha’s sheets as he inhaled Dean’s amazing and potent scent.

The angel cried out in disappointment when Dean pulled his fingers out, letting out sad little mewls until suddenly he felt something thick at his rim and then ohhhhhhh he was being filled good and deep. He clenched around whatever was filling his wet cunt, feeling immensely better even though he could tell it wasn’t a cock.

“There you go, Cas,” Dean said, spanking his ass a few more times as the omega adjusted to what was filling him, arching as the sharp pleasure danced across his skin.

“That should keep you satisfied for a little while, baby,” the Alpha said, petting along the omega’s curved spine with his strong, warm hands. Castiel pushed into the feeling, loving the comfort of being stroked.

Dean pulled the angel into an embrace, and Castiel wound his arms around his master’s neck and let out satisfied purrs at being pressed against his Alpha, nuzzling into the base of Dean’s throat. Dean laughed gently and just held him for a few moments, petting the omega as Castiel cuddled against the hunter’s strong chest.

The Alpha picked him up, carrying Castiel effortlessly through the bunker, with the omega rubbing against Dean and purring the whole way.

They reached the kitchen and Dean gently lowered the angel to the ground near a pillow that was set out. 

“This is for you, baby,” Dean said, running his fingers through the omega’s thick hair and making him moan with pleasure. Castiel crawled onto the pillow and settled. 

“Good boy,” the hunter said, grabbing a fistful of hair and baring the omega’s neck, leaning down to bite it, before letting go. His hands gently tugged the angel into place, knees hip distance apart, settled on his heels. 

“You can keep your hands on your thighs, or behind your back,” Dean said, two fingers under the omega’s chin and tilting his face up a bit for a sweet kiss. “If an Alpha approaches you, drop your mouth open and be ready to take a cock down your throat.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Castiel murmured, leaning into the hunter before Dean kissed him on the forehead and left him to sit on the pillow like a spoiled pet.

Castiel sat quietly while Dean started cooking breakfast, trying to stay still and maintain position. It helped immensely to be plugged, and the angel let his eyes close and just concentrated on the feeling of being thoroughly filled, clenching around the plug and basking in the full feeling, trying not to rub his little cock against the pillow beneath him. Dean wanted him to be good, so Castiel would be good.

The omega smelled Sam’s deep, rich scent and his eyes flew open just in time to see the other Alpha stride into the kitchen and head straight for the omega. Castiel moaned a little, bending instinctively towards the large Alpha and letting his lips fall open in case Sam wanted to use his mouth.

Castiel let out a shy purr as the hunter ran his thumb over the angel’s cheekbone.

“He’s very pretty, Dean,” Sam said, one hand easing down the omega’s throat to his collar bone before cupping the angel’s face. Castiel let his eyes half close as he rubbed his cheek into the Alpha’s grasp. He choked a bit as two large fingers slid deep into his mouth, his eyes meeting the Alpha’s hazel gaze. He instinctively began sucking on the fingers filling him. 

A sharp smack snapped his face to the side, and he looked back at the Alpha’s calm gaze with wide eyes. Sam had slapped him, though it was more of a shock than anything painful.

“You only suck if I say to suck, omega,” Sam said, his quiet voice surprisingly soothing. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Castiel said, his eyelashes fluttering. Sam slid his fingers back into the omega’s mouth and this time he let his lips shape themselves around the Alpha’s large fingers, just letting them be, instead of sucking. He could please this Alpha, he knew he could.

Sam let out an appreciative rumble and removed his fingers, pulling out a chair and sitting comfortably.

“Come here, omega,” the big hunter said calmly, snapping and pointing to a spot at his feet and tucked under the table.

Castiel blushed and obeyed, moving his pillow and settling at the Alpha’s feet. He leaned into a large, warm thigh and rubbed his cheek into it as Sam unzipped his jeans and brought out his massive cock. The omega whined, mouth opening wider instinctively. He wanted that cock in his mouth.

The Alpha grabbed a fistful of Castiel’s hair and brought the omega to his cock, sliding the thick Alpha dick into the angel’s throat until he was balls deep. Castiel let out a small grunt as his mouth was invaded, but went passively limp and let himself be used for Sam’s pleasure. The omega had to fight his instinct to suck, and instead lay against the Alpha’s thigh and just held the cock in his mouth. If Sam wanted him to suck, he’d tell him to suck.

The Alpha’s big hands stroked through his hair in praise and then left.

“Good omega,” Sam said, his rumble hitting Castiel hard. His eyes drooped and he just relaxed, enjoying the feeling of his throat being stuffed with cock. As he laid there, warming Sam’s cock with his mouth, he heard Dean’s voice and the chair next to Sam screeched as it was pulled out.

Castiel sat on his pillow, drifting as his two Alphas talked, their deep voices tingling down the omega’s spine. He felt so sleepy and relaxed, with a plug deep in his cunt and a cock deep down his throat. Drool slowly dripped down his chin and hit the kitchen floor as he knelt, perfectly obedient, and was used for his purpose.

The angel lost track of time, but he was eventually jerked out of his daze with a hand in his hair grabbing him roughly. 

“Suck,” Sam said simply and Castiel began sucking the cock deep in his mouth, moaning with pleasure at the taste and feel. He worked his tongue along the hard dick, before the fist in his hair held him still and Sam began fucking his face, hard, balls slapping against his chin. The omega tried his best not to choke as he was brutally face fucked, tears gathering in his eyes, and his body went completely slack, allowing the Alpha to use his mouth. 

Castiel mewled helplessly, choking around the thick Alpha dick as it fucked his face. He wanted to come so badly, but no one had given him permission.

Sam pulled his dick from Castiel’s mouth and began spraying thick Alpha come all over the whimpering omega’s face, grunting with every spurt. Castiel laid limp at the Alpha’s feet, letting himself getting covered with seed. It felt like it lasted forever, the omega letting out little moans of pleasure as his tongue darted to lap at the rich taste of Alpha come.

“Good omega,” Sam said, wiping the last of his spend in Castiel’s mouth which was hanging open, hoping for more come. The omega whined, and leaned into the Alpha’s strong thigh as the hunter tucked himself away. His eyes closed and he drifted as fingers pet through his hair. He was a good omega.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stretched, rubbing a hand over his stomach. Damn, he made an excellent breakfast if he did say so himself. He gathered up the dishes and set them in the sink to soak. Behind him he could hear Sam face fucking a mewling Cas as he dumped some dish soap over the dirty dishes and called it good. 

He pulled the coffee carafe out of the maker and rinsed it out, smiling to himself as he heard Sam’s satisfied grunt and a quiet, rumbling “good omega”. After all of the “we don’t really need an omega, Dean” and “what if the omega gets in the way of hunting” bullshit that Sam had been spouting, Dean was working hard to keep a nice, smug “I told you so” from passing his lips.

Grabbing the pan he’d made eggs in off the stove, he gave it a cursory scrub before rinsing it off. He’d wash the dishes more fully later, but right now he had an omega that no longer had a dick inside him to get back to.

Turning back to the table he ducked his head and took in the sight of Castiel, purring and leaning into Sam’s leg, looking every inch a happy omega as Sam ran fingers through his messy hair.

He couldn’t help but smile at the extremely cute sight.

“C’mere, baby,” he said, extending a hand under the table and helping the omega stumble to his feet. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the amount of come Sam had managed to coat the little slut with.

Cas beamed at him, his blue eyes bright and happy. His scent was all honeyed arousal and ocean breezes, making the kitchen smell absolutely amazing. Fuck, but he was really getting attached to this sweet omega. 

Dean put his hands on the angel’s waist and pushed him towards the table, bending him over. He slid his hands over that tight little ass, parting the cheeks and enjoying the sight of Castiel’s plugged hole, slick still managing to flow down the backs of his thighs even though he was stuffed full.

“Really, Dean?” Sam said, his bitchface making him look like he’d sucked a lemon. “We eat here!” 

Dean rolled his eyes.

“That didn’t stop you from dumping a gallon of jizz all over his face, now did it sasquatch?” He pulled the plug out slowly, causing Cas to let out a sweet whimper and tilt his hips, offering up his tight cunt. The whore really loved getting fucked, which, let’s face it, was convenient for everyone involved. 

Dean undid his jeans and brought out his hard cock. He slid the head over that hungry little hole, coating it with slick before sliding it just past the rim. The hunter grabbed the angel by the hips and held him up at a better height for fucking, strong hands digging into the omega and leaving him dangling, the tips of his toes brushing the kitchen floor.

He took his time, sliding his dick into that wet paradise inch by inch. Castiel was letting out the sweetest little moans, cunt fluttering as Dean filled him full of cock.

“Fine, but you’re cleaning the kitchen, jerk,” Sam said, leaning back in his chair and watching the omega’s eyes roll back in his head as Dean slid all the way home.

“If I’m cleaning the kitchen, then you’re doing the laundry, bitch,” Dean shot back, before closing his eyes and picking up the pace. Every time he slammed in, balls slapping against that wet pussy, Cas grunted with satisfaction, and soon was singing a chorus of “unh, unh, unh” as he got fucked hard.

He ground his dick in hard, feeling his knot growing already. Castiel’s hot little hole was just so good, already starting to milk him for a load even though neither of them had started coming. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Dean moaned. “Fuck, you feel good.”

“Alpha,” Cas cried out as Dean fucked him hard into the kitchen table.

“You can come, slut,” Dean breathed out, digging his fingers in and pulling Cas back onto his dick as hard as he could. The angel let out a high pitched cry as his whole body seized, his talented pussy squeezing every inch of Dean’s dick. His knot popped and he groaned as he started filling the omega full of come.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Sam interrupted.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his dumbass brother in disbelief. He was currently balls deep in an omega that was orgasming his brains out all over Dean’s dick and Sam wanted to play some stupid game?

“For the laundry,” Sam clarified, undeterred.

“There’s something wrong with you, you know that?” Dean said, before dropping his hands from Cas’ hips to make a fist for the game. The omega let out a startled yelp as he was left hanging from Dean’s knot. Dean grunted in pleasure and spurted another load into Cas. The pressure on his knot was absolutely fantastic.

“Fuck,” Dean whimpered, before shaking it off and looking at Sam. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“One, two, three, shoot,” Sam said, before throwing scissors. Dean held up his fist clenched in rock in triumph.

“Sucks for you, bitch,” he said, smirking. “Make sure to put some fabric softener in there.”

Sam shot him one last bitchface as he stomped out of the kitchen.

Dean laughed out loud. He rarely won rock paper scissors, but when he did it never failed to make Sam salty. 

He stroked his hands down Castiel’s sweaty back. The omega was still twitching around the knot that was stuffing him full.

The hunter wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him back, sitting down on the chair and settling the omega in his lap. The angel’s head lolled back, the little slut whimpering and burying his nose against Dean’s neck as he squeezed around the Alpha's knot, coaxing out more come. 

Dean couldn’t help smiling as his omega cuddled into him, and held the angel firmly against his chest. He had some ideas on how he could make laundry a bit more fun for his brother, but he’d have to dig into his equipment in the play dungeon.

He kissed Castiel’s temple and sighed happily as the omega started purring. Dean already couldn’t imagine a life without Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has been commenting, it definitely inspires me to keep writing. I have at least five more ideas for chapters but if any point you want to leave me prompts, feel free. I can't promise I'll write them, but I'll definitely keep them in mind for the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam grumbled to himself as he dragged two full hampers of laundry down to the laundry room. At least the bunker had commercial grade washing machines and dryers, impressively built monstrosities that would probably keep running through several more apocalypses.

He walked into the laundry room and stopped dead, eyes taking in the naked omega bolted to the wall with a growing smile. Sometimes he really did appreciate his jerk of a brother and his skill with a drill. 

The omega was pinned to the wall, arms stretched above him, and his knees spread wide and attached to the concrete, leaving his wet hole completely exposed. He had a cock gag muffling his whimpers and his nipples were clamped. The delicious smell of omegan arousal was almost overwhelming.

Sam pushed the hampers of dirty laundry towards the washer and stepped up to the omega, gliding long fingers over the tight buds of Castiel’s clamped nipples. The omega let out a muffled keen, baring his throat as best he could with how immobilized he was. His bright blue eyes were dazed.

“You really are very pretty,” Sam murmured to him with a slight smile, enjoying the feel of the omega’s soft skin before he slid his hand between Castiel’s splayed thighs and filled the omega’s hole with two fingers, deep and hard. Castiel jerked, moaning, and his tight little cunt rippled over Sam’s thick fingers, silky and wet and tight. 

Sam amused himself for a few minutes coaxing a symphony of different noises out of the omega with his fingers, especially enjoying the high yelp he got with three fingers in the omega’s pussy and his thumb stroking over his tiny cock. 

Eventually, though, he sighed and withdrew his soaked hand and left the omega wailing and trying to undulate his hips as he turned to the laundry. He sorted the different loads with a small smile on his face as the desperate omega behind him squirmed and whined. 

Once he had the laundry started, he turned back to his gift with anticipation. The omega was sobbing, and his pussy was so wet it was dripping down the wall. Even though his mouth was stuffed full with a cock gag the omega had drooled over it so much he was sloppy and wet, and his eyes were lidded and cock drunk as he writhed and moaned against his bonds.

Sam didn’t see the point in wasting any more time teasing Castiel, and freed his cock with efficiency, stepping up to the omega. He was impressed that Dean had managed to mount the omega to the wall at the absolute perfect height for fucking, and sheathed his throbbing dick in the tight hole with one hard thrust. The omega let out the little satisfied grunt that all omegas made when he stuffed them full of his cock and gave them what their pussies were craving.

The Alpha started fucking, enjoying the way the omega’s cunt clenched around his dick desperately as Sam settled into a rhythm that he liked. Shortly after he started, ignoring the omega’s mewling as he was fucked hard, he realized that Dean had added hand holds that were bolted just to either side of the omega. Sam would never, ever, tell his brother, but he was a genius. The Alpha grabbed onto the hand holds and really started railing the omega, who fell completely apart, his animal grunting muffled by the fake cock that was filling his throat.

There really was no exercise that could compare to a long fuck into a slutty omega, Sam thought idly, falling into the steady pounding rhythm that he loved. He could slide into almost a trance when he hit his stride, and it was better than even running for clearing his head while also giving him a full body workout, especially his abs. Something about the constant pace that he could maintain absolutely destroyed the omega he was fucking too, most of them passing out from overstimulation before he even finished. The angel was built sturdier than your average human omega, but he still ended up limp and fucked out after a session with Sam.

Two hours later, excluding the short break he took to switch the laundry to the dryer, the Alpha finished dumping his third load into the entirely limp omega. Sam was pretty sure Castiel was whatever passed for unconscious among angels, every limb boneless and his eyes shut. He’d stopped yelping around 45 minutes ago, until the only sound left was Sam’s balls slapping against the omega’s wet pussy. 

Sam let out a content grunt as he emptied his balls into the omega. He felt absolutely fantastic, his body covered in a light sweat and all of his muscles warm with the exertion of an awesome work out. From now on, he’d never do laundry without his workout clothes on and the omega bolted to the wall. He slid his cock out and took a look at the fucked out omega, a smug smile on his lips.

In his opinion, this is what omegas should look like all the time, drooling and fucked out, cunts dripping with come and slick, and spread open for another knot.

As if on cue, the dryers behind him let out the buzz that let him know that his loads were done and he spent a few minutes dumping clean, warm clothes into the hampers. He’d drag them upstairs and make himself a sandwich before watching TV and folding.

He didn’t give another thought to the passed out omega, knowing Dean would come collect his toy whenever he felt like using it again.

Sam could admit it to himself, even if he probably wouldn’t admit it to Dean, getting an omega for their personal use at home had been a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want you to have to wait long to find out what Dean had planned for Sam's laundry day! So here it is. Also, look, Sam POV! Something I didn't think I'd ever do lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured if y'all were like me, you could use some distraction today and so I present: porn.

Dean was feeling pretty fucking good. He was enjoying a Star Wars marathon with his brother, there were no current apocalypses, and Cas was cuddled up on him, draped over his chest and purring, while his tight little pussy warmed Dean’s cock. The Alpha took a moment to pet down the angel’s spine, enjoying the spike of affectionate purring that rumbled in his ear. He’d known that having a pet would be awesome, but this was pretty goddamn blissful. The scent of content, aroused omega made Dean feel mellow as hell and he just basked in the feeling of having everything he could ever want right here with him in one room.

“Dean,” Sam said, stretching out his absurdly giant body and cracking his neck. “Can I use his cunt?”

Dean immediately shot his brother a shit-eating grin. 

“Oh, I don’t know, Sam,” he said, snuggling his face right into his omega’s neck and getting another hit of that glorious ocean breeze scent. “I thought his cunt was a waste of money.” 

Dean didn’t even have to look at his brother to know he was rolling his eyes.

“Yeah okay, Dean,” Sam said bitchily. “You’ve made your point. You were right.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Dean said, bouncing Cas on his dick just enough to make the omega arch and moan, pussy twitching around him.

“You. Were. Right.” Sam said, enunciating every word clearly. “Now, hand him over.”

“Mmmmm, I think I’m going to need to hear that one more time and then maybe I’ll let you use his mouth,” Dean said, grinding his dick right into Cas’ sweet spot. It didn’t take much to get the omega revved up and he was already mewling and starting to squirm on Dean’s lap.

“You’re a jerk,” Sam said, and then sighed. “But you were right about the omega, okay?”

“Damn right I was,” Dean said, picking Cas up and turning to lay him out on the couch between them. He didn’t bother pulling his cock out of his omega, who was whimpering and rolling his hips against Dean. Cas was flushed and beautiful, that pretty pink blooming all down his chest. Dean slid his hands up his omega’s sides and then pinched his nipples.

“Alpha,” Cas gasped, and then arched again, his legs spread as wide as they went, his toes pointed elegantly. He looked like a goddamn wet dream. He belonged in a magazine spread devoted to how gorgeous he looked taking a dick.

“Open your mouth, sweetheart,” Dean said, arranging the omega’s pliant body to be perfectly situated between him and the other Alpha, who was already stripping off his clothes and getting his cock out. “You’re going to enjoy this.”

Cas’ mouth had barely dropped open before Sam had tilted his face to the right angle and was feeding the omega his dick. Dean loved the little grunting noise Castiel made when Sam was fully sheathed in his throat. 

“Like that, don’t you?” Dean said, pulling out and thrusting back in, every inch of his sweet slut’s glorious little cunt squeezing his dick. Cas made a strangled little noise that could barely be heard with his throat full of cock.

Dean closed his eyes and threw his head back, settling into a nice steady pace that was slower than normal. Today was about basking. There was no need to rush to orgasm, because Cas was his and he wasn’t going anywhere and Dean could fuck him ten times a day if he wanted to. Right now he was going to savor every sensation of being buried deep in his omega, the scent, the feel, the sound of balls slapping as his omega was spitroasted between two Alphas.

He had just started to feel that tingle in his lower spine that meant that he was starting to get close, when Sam grunted out his name. He opened his eyes and saw his brother, sheened with sweat, looking at him pleadingly.

“Let me have his cunt Dean, please,” Sam said, his hand flexing around Cas’ throat. Dean could barely even see the omega’s face, Sam was drowning the poor angel in dick.

“Alright, Sammy,” Dean said, pulling out. “I never could say no to the puppy eyes.”

Sam somehow managed to make even a look of gratitude seem bitchy, and he rolled his eyes as he pulled out and flipped Cas over onto his hands and knees. The big Alpha arranged the omega so his trembling legs were straddling Sam’s lap and slowly slid him down on his cock in one easy, wet glide. Cas relaxed with his back against Sam’s broad chest and moaned as he was steadily filled.

Dean took the time to finally strip his clothes, enjoying watching his omega get fucked as Sam ramped up the pace. Sam had grabbed the omega around the throat and had him pinned against his chest while the omega bounced. Cas was grunting at every thrust, his face covered with spit and precome, eyes lidded, face painted with that dazed look omegas got when they were getting fucked good.

Dean joined them back on the couch, reaching out and cradling Cas’ head in his palm. Sam released the hand around Castiel’s throat and allowed the omega to lean forward towards Dean. Castiel managed a weak purr in between grunts and rubbed his cheek in Dean’s hand.

“C’mere, Cas,” Dean murmured, and his omega managed to get his palms flat on the couch and move towards Dean on his hands and knees. Sam anchored him with his large hands squeezing the angel’s hips as the hunter continued to fuck him from behind with bone rattling thrusts. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” Dean asked, petting his fingers through Cas’ wild hair as the Alpha settled himself on his knees.

“Yes, Alpha,” Castiel panted, the words barely making it out of his mouth as his whole body jerked forward with Sam’s powerful thrusts from behind.

“I know you do, slut,” Dean said, smiling at his omega affectionately. “Absolutely love getting fucked, stuffed airtight. Well, I’m going to be good to you baby, okay?”

Cas gave an answering mewl, barely holding himself up on his hands, arms trembling.

“You can come as soon as Sam knots you, okay baby?” Dean said, continuing to pet the omega as he whimpered.

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas gasped out.

“And what do you say to me, Cas?” Dean prompted.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Cas choked out. Dean reached out and steadied him, moving forward and cupping Cas’ chin in his hand.

“Good boy. Look at me, baby,” Dean said, as Cas looked up at him, pupils totally blown, eyes hazy and cock drunk. Dean slid his hard cock into the omega’s drooling mouth and down his throat, as Cas let out a grateful little grunt.

“That’s it, that’s what you need,” Dean said, enjoying every squeeze of his omega’s throat around his dick. He picked up the pace, really going for it now, ready to dump his load in his omega where it belonged. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, as his balls tightened. “Fuck, you’re so good for me Cas.” 

Dean closed his eyes and fucked his omega with every ounce of power he had, absolutely sure the angel could take it, and used his wet throat as a simple, effective fuck toy. He heard Sam’s tell tale grunt of orgasm and then Cas started screaming, the vibrations turning his throat into an absolute paradise and Dean was done, emptying his balls into his sweet little omega. “That’s it, slut,” he said, grunting with every pulse of come, “Fucking take it!”

Dean could feel every tremble of Cas’ frame as the omega came, his body limp between two Alphas, completely stuffed full of cock. 

Dean collapsed back on the couch, knot gagging Cas’ mouth, come sliding down the omega’s throat. He looked over at Sam, whose hands were still firmly gripping Cas’ hips as he knotted him, looking totally blissed out as he came. 

Dean chuckled and rearranged Cas a bit, making sure the omega was situated as comfortably as he could be, double knotted on his hands and knees between two Alphas. When he was sure Cas was comfortable he went back to petting the omega, smiling gently when he felt the omega’s purr start up again. He really couldn’t imagine a better way to spend an afternoon at home with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for follow ups for this. A lot of ideas. But I'm also terrible at following through so I can't promise anything. I will keep it as complete for now and add chapters as they strike my fancy.


End file.
